Naruto Uchiha
by dr.rasengan
Summary: this is a story of what would happen if naruto was adopted by sasuke's family... not really good at summaries m for language and possible lemons
1. It begins!

naruto uzumaki is the jinchuuriki to the kyuubi. when he was born his parents died and he was adopted into the uchiha family and clan. Most members had a keen dislike for the boy due to the fact of the kyuubi in his had two brothers sasuke and itachi always favored naruto because he was so strong from the start while sasuke had to train to become stronger but sasuke's parents favored him more due to the fact he was their child. sasuke and naruto were always the best of friends despite their jealousy of one another. One day they went out in the village to play with one of their friends and when the parent saw naruto he got angry and told him to leave and threw things at him. Sasuke being the good big brother he was would not leave naruto by himself and left with him. They could not figure out why that man had did that so they told their parents and they had a worried look on their faces and told them nothing and to go play. Then on it kept happening so they stopped going out of the estate until the first day of their ninja training. Naruto as always was excited as a monkey with a banana as their mother put it while sasuke was against the idea saying he would never be as strong as naruto or itachi. Naruto being the nice person he was was saddened by this and told sasuke "hey man you can be even stronger than me or itachi if you train hard enough...believe it. So they were off they both had a rough day what with sasuke being chased by every girl there was in the village their age and naruto being shunned by everyone except a weird white eyed little girl who seemed to follow him everywhere. So the day was finally over and o the way home they told each other of their day" oi dobe how was your day"."well it kinda sucked seeing as how no one would even look my way" sasuke could see the hurt in his bros eyes and tried to cheer him up."So what about that hyuga that kept following you around" naruto flinched at this "well she's weird … but cute" sasuke smiled at this "so how was your day" (silence)"i rather not talk about it" and nothing was said the rest of the way home. when they reached the uchiha estate they realized no one was around so they ran home to see what was happening but when they got there what they saw can never be unseen.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. why?

Well here's chapter 2 i was going to make them longer but i don't have the mental capacity or will to and i was going to wait for reviews and suggestions but whatever so yeah here it is.

"i don't own sh*t and never will they belong to kishimoto and if you don't like it well i just don't give a f# k" :the Doctor

Naruto and sasuke walked into their house to see their parents gutted like fish by the hand of a sword by the looks of it. naruto instantly broke down in tears while sasuke just stood there petrified. Sasuke picked up naruto and told him to go find help naruto looked up at sasuke and let out sobs of "i-i can't i j-just can't"sasuke knew why "naruto i know that your sad but now is not the time we have to find help". "o-ok" the blonde responded as he ran outside to find help when he heard a cry of help. they both ran toward the sound and what they saw shocked the hell out of both stood there stunned as they seen a man raise his blade to the woman who had screamed. they both looked on in horror as the man slashed the woman in half with a single chop. the man then saw them and turned to them and came toward them. naruto stood still anger on his face while sasuke was scared beyond belief and sobbing. the man stepped into the light and smiled at the two and naruto's hate turned into surprise when itachi stepped in front of them drenched in blood and a wicked smile that soon turned into an emotionless face. sasuke simply said "why i-itachi". itachi simply smirked and said "to become stronger" naruto looked confused and said "what the hell does that mean" itachi then lost his smirk and looked at naruto and spoke "why do you care they weren't your family you little bastard" naruto instantly became enraged with tears in his eyes he responded with "WHY WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SO FUCKING MUCH A-AND I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME". itachi smiled evilly before he simply said "i never cared for either of you i simply did that to make you feel loved to rip it away and watch your faces" the blond started to cry and sasuke just looked at his brother and said "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS" itachi looked at him and smiled and in a second knocked naruto out "you will have your time to try and kill me but have to become stronger to do that and the only way to become as strong as me is to... kill …. your best friend". sassuke looked down at the unconscious naruto and said "no.. NO I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU … YOU MONSTER!" "that is fine with me that just means you'll never be as strong as me" and with that he jumped away leaving sasuke standing there crying and trying to wake his blond brother."get up naruto..g-get up we have to go tell the hokage or … o-or someone anyone who will listen" but the blond never moved so sasuke tried to carry/drag his sibling to the village he made it barely and told a ninja of what had happened and the ninja immediately took the boys to the hokage and told the story he had just heard."that is very troubling... so you say that the uchiha itachi murdered his entire clan and left these two there alone" said the third "y-yes sir thats what they told me" the ninja said "well uh i will get them an apartment to stay in but in the meantime they will stay here... you are dismissed kakashi" he said to the man "yes sir" and with that the masked nin was gone in a swirl of leaves.'uhg what will i do with these two they can't stay alone but i know no will take naruto in so i guess i have no choice damn it' he thought.

AN/ um if you have any request or dislikes please review and all criticism is welcome good and/or bad and if you want them to be longer just review and tell me


	3. oh shit

Well first off big thanks to the people who reviewed and are following the story this chapter is a little longer so get ready and ….. wait for it …... GO!

"you yell out believe it or dattebayo and wear an orange jumpsuit ….. well either you're owned by kishimoto or you have annoyingorangeninja-itis" the Doc

4 years later sasuke awoke to the sound of the alarm clock "uhhh shut the hell up" after he said that it seemed to only get louder."ok ok i'm up"he got out of his bed and went to the living room and approached the sleeping form on the couch."believe it uuuh snore" sasuke heard naruto and sighed 'god naruto you're an idiot'.he slowly creeped beside naruto and got closer until his mouth was only inches from his ear and yelled "get up do- but was cut off by naruto putting his hand over his mouth "i know time to get up you wake me the same way every day you would think you would get tired and choose another way to wake me".sasuke grinned and said "nope i don't now get your ass up we got 10 minutes before class starts" naruto shook his head and went to go get dressed.

naruto and sasuke arrived to class 2 minutes early and sat in the middle of the room and as soon as they sat down two girls enter at the same time almost knocking each other pink haired girl looks their way and screams like … well like a schoolgirl."ino look its sasuke and his brother"sakura replied with lust evident in her voice"yeah i see them forehead"ino let out with a moan. naruto looked for the source of the "fangirls" as sasuke often referred to them as. naruto located the source and his face immediately faulted "shit teme fangirls at 10 o'clock" sasuke sighed "i know dobe i could hear them a mile away" the girls quickly ran to them and started babbling about something along the lines of marry me or some girly ass shit(im not really that insensitive)

"hey sasuke and umm... what was your name again" naruto growled and said nothing as ino butted in and said "his name is naruto forehead"sakura looked ashamed for not remembering the boys name and lamely said "oh yeah sorry about that... any way can we sit here. naruto and sasuke looked at each other and both sighed in unison "sure why the fuck not" sasuke said not really wanting to but who was he to crush dreams naruto on the other hand remained cool but inwardly was like 'hell yes there actually sitting here with us' ino sat next to naruto whereas sakura sat next to sasuke and he prepared himself for the worst rant of his life as he knew the girl had a huge crush on him but he was more interested in the type of girls who had a dark side like him.(in other words emo chicks … cause we all know hes king emo)

the day progressed quickly as the teacher was about to end class all you could hear was a simultaneous yes from ino and sakura. "damnit dobe what have we gotten ourselves into" naruto looked at sasuke with a worried look on his face "i have no fucking clue but its not good"

**ok so the chapter isnt a long as i wanted it to be but i think that i wanted to stop here cause i have to get to work on the next 3 chapters and they will be way longer also sorry about the delay ive been busy over the holiday and im just now sober from new years (still got a fuckin hangover)any way hope you enjoyed it **


	4. the lie

only moments before the simultaneous yes's were heard this was the scene "so naruto you know my friend there likes your brother and i know you like me so wanna go out on a double date tomorrow" naruto looked at her with a smug grin on his lips "always so full of yourself ino , what makes you think i like you" now it was ino turn to have a smug smile "because you always stare at me in class" naruto got nervous he she seen him no way its was impossible he had to think fast "only cause you wont fuckin shut up"naruto looked smug for only a millisecond until he felt the anger coming off the girl like chakra 'oh you did now naruto' he thought to himself "what was that ino boomed receiving a stare from the teacher and giggles from around the room naruto thought quickly and calmly said "shut up and i didn't mean it that way *shigh* and if you really want me to i'll go out with you tomorrow... what about you sasuke" "sure why not got nothin else to do" hence the cries of yes and the girls gave them very suggestive smiles

"oh shit sasuke were dead" naruto said with worry as he and his bro walked home "you before me dobe" sasuke said not sure if this was a good decision "wha-what fuck that if they start trying to rape us im pushing you and haulin ass" naruto said as sasuke had a look of annoyance on his face "yeah well fuck you too bro" he said as naruto spotted there house and outside was four or so men standing waiting for someone it looked like "there it is" one of the men shouted as they ran at the two. they instantly took fighting stances to protect themselves as one of the swung sasuke grabbed his arm as naruto sent a devastating kick to the man stomach the man was sent flying into a nearby wall as the second and third men threw kuni at them they easily evaded them and attacked their assailants and each delivered an attack to one as those men were dealt with they turned their attention to the last man standing literally

the man looked at the two boys and thought 'i can take these snot nosed brats' how wrong he was because in the blink of an eye naruto was behind the man and kicked him into the air while sasuke jumped up and sent a few quick kicks and punches to the man saying u-chi-ha and as they were just about to hit the ground naruto kicked him in the back whilst sasuke punched the man in the face as they screamed "barrage" in unison a move they had created together while training "fuuuuuuck" the man screamed in pain as he was finally hit the ground and passed out from the trauma dealt to him

"what the hell was that all about" naruto said as they entered the house " i don't know and frankly i don't care i'm more concerned about this damn date tomorrow" sasuke said to his black haired brother (yes in my story naruto has black hair because he dies it thinking bright blonde hair isn't very stealthy)"yeah me too but im mean we'll be okay right" sasuke got a sly smile on his face "i will cause you're gonna tell them i got sick". 


	5. date plans

"WHAT" naruto shouted at the top of his lungs "it's simple you will go and say i got sick or something dobe" naruto calmed a little and said "hell no asshole if i have to go so do you" sasuke thought for a while and then got a wicked grin on his face "well if you go without me you'll have at least a chance with either one of them" naruto scrunched his face up and said "why should i care if they like me or not" sasuke gave him his favorite emo stare and said "dude i see you staring at them in class" naruto sweat dropped 'damnit not once but twice someone has said they notice me gawking this is not good i'm not very good at this' "well so what they're hot only a fag would not notice them" sasuke vain bulged "are you calling me gay ass wipe" naruto then put on one of his patented smiles " nooo not at all"he said sarcastically "that does it"

later that nite if you walked into the home of the two young boys you would find a bloody sasuke along with a maimed naruto"fuck you hit hard sasuke" sasuke laughed and spoke "oh and your punches feel like pillows and teddy bears...fucker" finishing the last bit in a mumble "well anyway i've got a date because someone is too chicken shit to go" sasuke smiled "say what you will i'm not the one who's 15 and going to a bar with two 14 year olds …... so basically i won't be tied to a bed an-"naruto but in "no no fuck no why you got to put images in my head dude" sasuke remained collective "cause it's fun to fuck witcha" naruto let out a deep sigh "fuck you im outta here"and he went to go get dressed

when naruto emerged from the bathroom he was wearing his favorite was a simple black mask that covered his face(mostly to hide the bruses given to hi by sasuke)and an sleeveless black shirt with black jogging pants "i've said this once and i'll say it agian naruto you look like that pervert white haired nin who carries that damn book around all day"sasuke grinned at his statement "what ever asshole"naruto said the anger on his face obvious "anyway i got to go...chicken shit"and with that he walks out the door. naruto stands outside the door for a while nervous about his "date"

'damn damn damn it i'm nervous as hell' naruto thought as he entered the bar.'shit what if they think im stupid or ...' he trailed off as he saw the girls sitting in the corner booth he put on one of his signature smiles but quickly realized he was wearing his mask so he put on a board look and walked over "sup girls" he said trying to act cool ino light up like a christmas tree in a dark room as she seen her 'soon to be man' as she put it standing there "hi naruto you look cool ….. um where's sasuke" naruto got nervous even more so than before "well um he got sick and told me to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it" he said quickly trying to piece together a lie ino thought nothing of it as sakura was skeptical about it "well i'm gone" she said as she got up to leave "no sakura stay please" ino pleaded for her friend to stay because she was nervous and needed someone there who could break the tension if it got too awkward sakura looked at her friend and her pleading eyes and sighed "well ok...but only for a little"

**To that bitch 3cho yeah its a shitty story still better than anything you can write and stop putting people down cause you are an insecure bitch thank you also dude really do you have nothing better to do anyway your right i should stop writing is that what you want to see (like im gonna stop cause of one hater)good bye **


	6. Gangnam style

"long leave of absence equals more reading pleasure (and fanservice ):the Doctor

Sakura didn't know it yet but that decision would bring on many nights of regret. As the three were sitting there the owner came out to announce the karaoke night the first person to step forward was a weird looking girl with pink eyes and purple hair. She was singing a song that for some reason sounded familiar to naruto... because it was naruto's favorite song.

Oppan gang-namseutayil Kang-namseutayil

Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja

Naneun sana-i Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja

Naneun sana-i Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady O-oo-o

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady Oppan gang-namseutayil (for all the people who want the english version at the bottom)

Naruto looked at her like love sick puppy,while on other hand ino was looking at her like she was a owner stepped up once more and asked if anyone else wanted to sing. Naruto being the hyper-ninja he was accepted. As he walked to the stand the girl passed him and give a wink and a little air kiss which in turn made naruto blush and turn away. This also made ino give the girl a death glare in other words a chuuuuu~ stare. Naruto stepped up on stage and the music started and as he was about to start out of nowhere sasuke stepped up as the music started saying "i hear my song" 'du..dumbass' naruto thought and they started

[Naruto:]  
Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted.  
We can do it real big.  
Bigger then you ever done it.  
You be up on everything.  
Other hoes ain't never on it.  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down everytime I hit her up.  
When I get right I promise that we gon live it up.  
She make me beg for it till she give it up.  
And I say the same thing every single time.

I say you the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
I say you the fucking.

Sasuke:]  
I'm a wiat up in my car, soon as the club let out I'm a walk right up to her tell her I wanna bang that out, Yeah I know it's Straight forward but I really don't care though man I'm a go for it she can't say yes or no, and 5 hours later we up in the hotel like a honeymoon we up in the hotel she put it on me like I never had it I spent an hour on top and now she wanna ride it. 3 hours later I'm still breakin it off one day later I'm talkin her to the mall... Prada... Bindi... Gucci... Vi ctoria. I don't know what's got into me or what she did to me to forget about the rest. but she the fuckin best and I'm the fuckin best so were the fuckin best

[Naruto:]  
To Never get confused with Cause.  
Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted.  
We can do it real big.  
Bigger then you ever done it.  
You be up on everything.  
Other hoes ain't never on it.  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down everytime I hit her up.  
When I get right I promise that we gon live it up.  
She make me beg for it till she give it up.  
And I say the same thing every single time.

I say you the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
I say you the fucking.

Sex, Love, Pain Baby I be on that tank shit Buzz so big I could probably sell a blank disk When my album drop Bitches will buy it for the picture And niggas will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister Magazine paper girl But money ain't the issue They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial She call me the referee Cause I be so official My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make yo pussy whistle Like the Andy Griffith theme song And who told you to put them jeans on Double cup love You the one I lean on Feeling for a fix then you should really get yo pheen on Yea just know my condo is the crack spot Every single show she out there repping like a mascot Get it from the back And make yo fucking bra strap pop All up in yo slot until the nigga hit the jackpots

Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted.  
We can do it real big.  
Bigger then you ever done it.  
You be up on everything.  
Other hoes ain't never on it.  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up.  
When I get right I promise that we gon live it up.  
She make me beg for it till she give it up.  
And I say the same thing every single time.

I say you the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the fucking best.  
You the best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.

[sasuke:]  
Yeah I had to hit it with this remix money in the building and you know we do it big haters gonna hate and they ain't gonna quit well I say fuck em with a sand paper dick. Babygirl I'm rich I can buy yo ass wateva money in the sky look see I change the weather see I change ya mind from no to sayin kells wateva like I changed reality notes this love is foreva I know it sounds poetry but poetry is apart of me, switch it up from rap, rock, rockstar R&B just getting started like your boy turned 17 that's why these mothafuckas can't fuck with me.

well thats it guys next chapter will reveal thee parings and more storyline or plot (what eva da fuaq that means) well as scorpion once said "dat ass" good bye- The Doctor

PSY - Gangnam Style Lyrics

ENGLISH

Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh


	7. whatever

well next chapter i hope you enjoy it - that means no haters ^-^ please and thank you "drink milk steal, friend's appearance, try and seduce the most pointless character, stop cause you have to poop v-v huh wow"- The Doctor Naruto-"this milk is an important plot point on a show about ninjas~drinks milk~glug glug

ahhhh, thats some good food poisoning" um lots of ninjabridge and the masacox and vegeta random #'s i can't think of rigt now version references can you find them first person to get it right gets absolutely nothing

So with a final verse sasuke and naruto hop off stage and are bombarded by seductive wild horny drunk fangirls(sorry fangirls... i love you).They were all on them like butter on bread pushing there(fanservice warning) bouncing bodacious bazonkas upon are as usual was calm and collective while naruto had a nose

bleed that shoot like a cannon. once naruto was done with his rapid fire nose shoot he noticing ino was among the fangirls and attached to his arm he then exclaimed "wh-what are you doing ino" and her response was"huh what are yo-hic-you talking about"ino said in a haze usually they wouldn't give sake to

minors but sakura's mom was banging the owner behind her dad's back and thus gave sakura and her friends whatever they wanted to keep her quiet.'god screw sakura's mom oh no not like that nooo... now i got the images in my head'. naruto thought as ino pressed more and more "umm ino want to go home"

with that statement ino's eyes light up with not hope but lust and said very innocently "i don't remember where my house is ….~blush~maybe we can go to your place". naruto instinctively turned to sasuke who inturn just shrugged his shoulders and said " i aint gonna help ya" 'damn dude( '- ) that's cold'

later that night …...

sasuke pov

(monologuing power go)"naruto will never know the pain the pain of being a sex object …. or maybe he will it reminds me of the time itachi got me a puppy(My co,writer:are you really using that stupid joke from that stupid series Me:well yeah i thought it would be funny Naruto:not cool bro..not cool) as he was talking

to himself (and we argued whether or not to use the damn joke) sakura walks over... ok more like stumbled over and got behind sasuke and latched onto him. With her arms around his neck "what yo-hic-doing sasuke-kun" she asked him in a haze "naruto said you were sick,and that you wouldn't show... i fuckin hate

him he's such a liar" sasuke in an annoyed tone simply said "you know you're really drunk maybe you should go home" sakura taken aback by this just slumped her shoulders and

gave a drunken sigh and turned to leave when sasuke grabbed her and said "its to dangerous to go alone let me take you~does the shadow clone hand sign~take her home" he commanded the clone. In less than a few seconds the clone lifted sakura off her feet and out the building "i sure hope she lives close by

that thing can only go so far... why im i even worried about her" sasuke then orders a drink and sits on a stool. Several shots and a lot of flirting later sasuke was as drunk as a (insert funny line here since we cant use any more ninjabridge jokes) so he decided he might as well go home. he got up told the guy he had

been flirting with(yes he gay in my story deal with it...but he is still in the closet)bye and remembered he hadn't dispelled his clone and he remembered because his clone was passed out in a booth on the other end of the bar 'wow im a drunk' he thought to himself as he dispelled his clone he was hit with its memories "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed as he raced out the door and down the street towards his house.

When he arrived he quickly put his key in the door and jetted to his room and slowly poked his head in to see if what his clone's memory told him was true and it was. Sasuke had a look of pure shock as to what he saw not only was ino in his bed but so was that crazy fangirl sakura(oh and naruto). At first sasuke was

ticked off but then sasuke got an evil the kind of smiles that give you fangirls(and boys) out their wet dreams. He figured that if sakura woke up with her best friend and her best friend's crush she might start following naruto instead of him. so he gently closed the door and tiptoed back to the couch to retire oh boy what fun he will have with this info in the morning. With that final thought he rolled over and almost instantly passing out due to intoxication.

NARUTO POV

Well seeing as he had no choice the girl wouldn't tell him where her house was and he wouldn't let her stay and get hurt he scooped her up and thought 'damn my inability to say no' he ran towards his(and sasuke's) apartment. Once he got there he set ino on the couch and covered her with his sheet then he thought

'where the fuck am i going to sleep now... wait sasuke showed up which means he's gonna get drunk and sakura will probably rape him(hopefully... please) so im gonna sleep in his bed' after a few minutes of not sleeping due to the fact he was scared ino was gonna wake up and rape him in his sleep he heard the

sound of the door opening slowly so he pretended to be asleep to see what would happen. Ino tiptoed closer till she right beside the bed and took her pants and shirt off and climbed in bed with him and snuggled herself into him and fell asleep clearly not sober just yet. Thankfully ino was asleep(and drunk) or she surely

would have noticed the buldge forming in his pants 'not only is she in my bed snuggled up to me but~peaks under sheets~ shes in nothing but her bra and panties~blush~... no i have to resist urge to touch' just as naruto was about to give in to the urge sasuke hops in his window with a certain pink haired girl on

his back passed out naruto saw this and whispered "what the hell man why you no use the door" the clone looked at him and said "just dropping this off " as he laid the girl next to naruto " da fuck man now im fuckin stuck with her too" the clone snickered and said in a suggestive tone well maybe you'll get some action" and with that he was gone

'Damn him now im stuck with them kami help me' several hours later you could find naruto asleep and sandwiched in between a blonde and a pink haired girl

**well thats all i hit writers block a while back and was just winging it well i think its ok ...kinda maybe i should quit this shit is harder to write than a quick one shot well anyway tell me what u think and as naruto says (way to fuckin much) believe it-The Doctor**


End file.
